<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Even If You Bribe Me by milkytheholy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527923">Not Even If You Bribe Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1'>milkytheholy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Set during Avengers 2012 ending battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loki, Marvel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Even If You Bribe Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hey guys just a little oneshot I thought I'd write while I start answering any requests and planning a new book.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at them, so weak and tiny, I could step on them. They're so insignificant likes ants." Loki paced near the Avengers' tower window, watching the battle that was happening below them on the streets of New York. He watched as the superhero team fought together to defeat Loki's alien army. He smirked and turned back to you, "Oh my dear, don't look so disappointed. After all, you're up here with me instead of fighting for your life down there with those pests." You glanced up from your position at Tony's bar malice in your eyes, he was right though you were up here with him and not down there letting the team down. </p><p>You released a sigh from your chapped lips, Loki smiled seeing that you hadn't spoken a word since he grabbed you from the others just before the battle. You stared back at your reflection in the whiskey glass, the liquid showing you that compared to your teammates you were in fact not covered in blood and dirt and scars. No, instead you were still fresh, smelt like lemons and your hair had no small bits of concrete in it. You felt guilty. You looked back up to Loki who was still awaiting any form of dialogue from you, his blue eyes piercing your soul. "Loki," you started "I-I," you released a sigh, your fingers trembling a little. </p><p>"Oh for God sakes (Y/N), I can't wait for you to stutter a full-sentence I have plans to proceed with." He snapped, your eyes widened you gulped down a hard breathe "Loki, I'm not going to help you take over the world." Loki took in your stance, he recognised it something he'd see Thor possess on multiple occasions; determination. Loki clenched his fists, his face going slightly red if this were a cartoon he'd probably have smoke coming out of his ears too. He marched over to you the dragging of his sceptre darkening the mood ever so more. </p><p>Loki raised his hand, you flinched waiting for a painful tingle to form in your cheek. A soft caress was instead provided, you unhinged your eyes and peeked to your cheek. Loki had placed his palm above your cheek and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion, his demeanour very different from seconds ago. He sighed and looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes "(Y/N), why do you think you're here? Why do you think I chose to involve you in my life? I-All my life I was treated as an outcast from my own kingdom and when I found out the truth I-" </p><p>He glanced away from you not wanting you to see the desperation in his eyes "I just can't have another person be disappointed in me, hurt me, leave me. (Y/N) I can't let you be that person, I need you to be proud of me and once I take over Midgard everyone will see who I am and what I am capable of. And you'd be by my side." </p><p>"Loki, taking over Midgard is just" you paused for a moment, placing a hand oh his cheek you pulled him back to look into his eyes "Insane." He retracted from your comfort "Insane? You don't think I can do it, do you? You're just like everyone else!" He yelled. You moved over to him quicker than lightening, "Loki I know you can do it and that's why I'm asking you not to. You don't need to prove anything to anyone. Ever." Loki looked back down at the streets of New York "But they are such simple-minded creatures begging for someone to rule them."</p><p>You placed your hands on your hips and jutted out your lip "Not all of us creatures are simple-minded your royal pain in the ass." Loki chuckled and turned back to you "I guess that not all of you earth creatures are that bad, but only a selected few. I am quite fond of the man of iron." You punched his arm "Ow okay yes I'm also quite fond of you" he nervously laughed. Loki dropped his sceptre to the floor and wrapped his arms around you, he felt comfortable knowing that all the Avengers were too busy fighting to ruin this moment between them. </p><p>"Are you really not going to help me?" Loki begged, you giggled and laid your head onto his chest "No, not even if you bribed me." He peeked over his shoulder to see Thor get punched by the Hulk and smirked to himself.</p><p>"Just give me five more minutes of watching Thor get beaten up and then I'll end it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>